Hanabi
by Marin Liliz
Summary: After zealously caring for Kuchiki-taichou after a hollow attack, Hanatarou is rewarded with a night out on the Autumn Feast.


Written for a contest in Y!gallery themed Autumn.

_Hanabi_ means fireworks in japanese.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

* * *

**Hanabi**

Hanatarou swiftly followed the large and steady stride of Kuchiki-taichou.

He had been especially appointed by Unohana-taichou to assist the Sixth Division captain in his recovery after a vicious attack from a nasty hollow. Hanatarou shuddered, thinking of the horrible wound on the Taichou's chest, oozing blood and _reiatsu. _Unohana-taichou hadn't said it but it had been close, Hana was sure of it.

After weeks of careful observation and dedicated nursing by Hanatarou, the captain was almost fully recovered, but just to prevent any setbacks Hana had been ordered to stay with Kuchiki-taichou at all times until further notice from his captain.

The notice had come today; his Taichou had called Hanatarou to her office and informed him that the Kuchiki noble was now free of danger and so he would no longer need the assistance of a Fourth Division member. Hana felt strangely sad at the news and not even the prospect of Kuchiki-taichou having to stop by the Division headquarters for occasional check-ups seemed to cheer him up.

Being his duty to inform his charge that he would no longer need constant treatment and a the presence of a 4th Division member with him at all times, Hanatarou met with Kuchiki-taichou at the immense Kuchiki mansion.

The tall, handsome captain had politely thanked Hanatarou and as a farewell and thank you gift invited Hana to the Autumn Feast that evening.

So that meant that now, Yamada Hanatarou was following behind Kuchiki Byakuya-sama through the parting crowds of the Autumn Feast.

In late October, just before the harsher cold started to sink into the days and just when the trees had turned gold and red in a last show of splendour before the barren winter set in, the Autumn Feast had always been a joyful and happy celebration in Soul Society. A time to celebrate the last crops, to lay the land to rest until it was ready again to receive the seeds that would once more set the rhythm to life.

Families and friends, lovers and friends to be, friends from afar and strangers, all gatherer together for a week of festivities.

The girls in 4th – and the other division too, Hana was sure – were always excited when the autumn arrived and with it the Feast. There was the belief amongst them that the person who'd take you to the festival would by winter be your boyfriend and yours for life if you'd manage to kiss him under the light of the hanabi on the last day of celebrations.

That was today, and by the look on the faces of some of the girls, they were not at all happy with Yamada Hanatarou being the one accompanying Kuchiki Byakuya; the sixth division captain had always been a coveted pair for the Autumn Feast and recurrent daydreaming material of several female shinigami but as far as the rumour went the noble had never attended with a girl. Showing up with Hanatarou, pretty much his shadow these last few weeks, simply decreased their hopes of getting close to the distinguished noble and who knows maybe steal a kiss under the hanabi and seal their fates with gold.

Hana wasn't that sure about the rumour. It wasn't the first time he had come to the Feast accompanied, last year he'd come with Ganju-san and they had even kissed in the hanabi light but a year later Hanatarou wasn't seeing any signs of a developing relation between the two. Ganju-san seemed too interest in spending time with his Bonnie-chan. And well, right now, Hana was more than busy with division work, particularly since he'd been caring fulltime for Kuchiki-taichou. Maybe now that was to be release from that duty, he would have the extra time to spend with Ganju-san again. That strange sadness attacked Hanatarou again.

And clumsy as always, Hanatarou didn't notice that Kuchiki-taichou had stopped and walked right into him, losing balance and stumbling backwards to the floor. If it weren't for the 6th division captain quick reflexes and strong arms he would've fall to the floor on his bum.

"Are you alright, Hanatarou-kun?"

Hana bowed deeply and apologised profusely, blushing in embarrassment.

Nodding to the apology and ignoring Hana's flushed face the Taichou asked, "I was wondering if you'd like some caramelized apples?" Pointing to a stand a few feet from them.

"Ah..." Hanatarou couldn't think right. Did he like caramelized apples? He might. And Kuchiki-taichou should like them also if he was mentioning them, right? So Hana nodded his head in affirmation and watched as a small, barely visible smile ghosted the noble's lips, before he moved to the stand.

"Coming Hanatarou-kun?" The dark-haired shinigami asked a few steps along the way, glancing back.

"Uh-hum," was his only reply, before stumbling shyly behind the captain.

Kuchiki-taichou bought two apples, one for each, and they continued their way through the many stalls selling cakes and sweets, others _sake_ – some of the 11th division men standing near those – and others showing the farmers pride and joy, their prized vegetables : pumpkins the size of Ganju-san; chestnuts, walnuts, hazelnuts and countless other nuts; pomegranates, figs and grapes. Hana moved as if in trance in between all the colour and fragrances of the fair, licking the juice and the crunching caramel of his apple through the bustling life of the Feast, until he lost sight of Kuchiki-taichou.

Only Hanatarou could manage to lose such a tall, handsome and distinguished shinigami while woolgathering to the taste of caramel and sour apple. He searched between the stalls, went back to the entrance, back to all the places they'd been, retraced all their steps but could not find Kuchiki-taichou.

Hana felt disappointed with himself. What would Unohana-taichou think of him? She would never again entrust such an important mission to him. What would Kuchiki-taichou think of him? Being abandoned by the person who was supposed to look after him, heal him if needed, provide comfort and help. Then Hanatarou remembered that he was no longer aiding the captain in his recovery, the sadness set in his heart, it was even worse, this was the last time he would spend with Kuchiki-taichou, a gift the noble had bestowed upon him for his services and Hanatarou had managed to ruin it, as was his usual.

He sank on to the side of the road, infinitely disappointed, crushed, incredibly tired and getting cold from the night dew. Warm people passed by in pairs to gather near the river bend to watch the hanabi, walking by excitedly, girls whispering promises into their sweetheart's ears, hoping to reach the hearts.

Someone stopped right in front of Hanatarou. He lifted his eyes and exclaimed:

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Let's go see he fireworks, Hana" Was all the Taichou said, holding out a hand for Hana to get him up from the floor.

They walked together again to the riverside, Hana's hand clutched in Kuchiki-sama's warm, large one and his heart safe from sadness again. Settling side by side in a small, crooked tree they waited for the hanabi to start.

Hana shuddered with cold, excitement and something else that stirred his heart.

"Are you cold, Hana?"

"Hmm, no. It's just... "

Hanatarou was silent when the aquamarine green scarf of the Kuchiki clan – the one with the name greater than Yamada Hanatarou – was wrapped around his shoulders, warm from the Taichou's neck, fragrant with a deep, comforting scent. Hana snuggled into the silky fabric trying to absorb its warmth, basking in the fragrance and dared to look at Kuchiki-sama.

The faint smile he'd shown before was back on the captain's thin lips. Hana felt the heat from the scarf warm his cheeks, maybe a bit quicker than they normally would but managed to return the smile and even mutter a quiet "thank you, Kuchiki-taichou."

When the reds and greens and blues exploded as stars, flowers and dragons in the sky followed by the pinks and oranges and yellows of circles, squares and hexagons lighting their up turned faces, Hana was ecstatic.

Things hadn't work out that bad in the end.

When Kuchiki-taichou had pulled Hanatarou closer, nuzzling his ear and then, tasting of caramel and apples, softly kissed his lips, Hanatarou was in a blissful shock.

Maybe things didn't have to end at all.

October2008©MarinLiliz


End file.
